


Birds Are Singing

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Jimmy stops to smell the metaphorical roses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds Are Singing

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #454 "view"

“Spread out,” said Gibbs, as Jimmy returned with the gurney. “Bag everything.”

The agents moved off through the trees, voices fading as they got further away. In the sudden quiet, Jimmy could hear birds chirping and he stopped unfolding the body bag to look up into the trees.

“Something wrong, Mr. Palmer?” asked Dr. Mallard.

“No,” said Jimmy. “I just… It’s nice here, isn’t it?”

The older man looked around, as though noticing the trees and the clear blue sky for the first time. “Yes, I suppose it is,” he said, slowly. “Thank you, Mr. Palmer.”

Jimmy smiled. “Anytime, doctor.”

THE END


End file.
